Yu Yu Hakusho: Detective Urameshi: Demon Gang
by SpiritDetective
Summary: In the seedy crimefilled areas of Tokyo Yusuke Urameshi and Botan take on a gang of demons as detective and partner. Who is the leader of the demons, how will Yusuke deal? based on The Untouchables rating may go up in later chapters for violence .Oh, YB
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters associated with it. The only things I own, are characters not in Yu Yu Hakusho and the plot.  
  
In the seedy crimefilled areas of Tokyo, Yusuke Urameshi and Botan take on a gang of demons as detective and partner, but who is the leader of the demons and how will Yusuke deal based on The Untouchables rating may go up in later chapters for action, and violence.  
  
Notes: this is based on The Untouchables, here is a summary:  
  
Chicago, 1930, time of the prohibition. And it is the great time for the organized crime, the so called Mafia. One of the big bosses is Al Capone. He is the best know but at least, he was only one in a dirty game of sex, crime and corruption. People are willing to pay any price to drink alcohol, and sometimes it is their life they have to pay with. Special agent Eliot Ness and his team are trying to defeat the alcohol Mafia, but in this job, you don't have any friends.  
  
Plot Summary (Spoilers Possible):  
  
The movie opens in 1930. Eliot Ness (Kevin Costner) has just been assigned the Capone case and has arrived at his office in the Chicago Police Department full of righteous indignation and grand aspirations. Ness is a straight-shooter who believes that the law, whether good or bad, is paramount. He may not agree with prohibition, but, as long as that's the way the law is written, he will defend it, and that means getting Capone (Robert De Niro) off the streets. One of Ness' early liquor raids is a failure, and it turns him into a front-page laughingstock. However, instead of causing him to turn tail, it stiffens his resolve. Ness' team of four comes together quickly. He is joined by a hardened Chicago cop, Jimmy Malone (Sean Connery), a man with a one line lesson for every occasion. Jimmy helps Ness recruit George Stone (Andy Garcia), a sharpshooter from the police academy. Then there's Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith), a Treasury Department accountant investigating Capone's lack of income tax returns who finds himself turning in his pen for a gun. Together, these four become known as "The Untouchables," and, in short order, they are inhibiting Capone's operation. That when the boss strikes back   
  
viciously and violently.  
  
A/N I selected Yusuke and Botan for the part because they were perfect. In the old detecive-noirre films the hot-shot detective or cop, generally had a pretty young assistant of some sort. Yusuke was already a detective in the show and Botan already his assistant.  
  
The demon leaders seemed well suited to their posistion as well, bad guys who still seemed cool. So, I hope you enjoy this. review please, thanks.   
  
Rain.... it pattered down onto the street, the alleys and gutters over-flowed, running down drainage pipes. Far back in the south side of town, high in a old-brick building, on the eighth floor, sat an office. On the door were faded lettering saying.....Urameshi detective agency. In a small room in the far-back sat, Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
He was drinking out of a large cup of coffee and reading the paper. He groaned when he saw the headlines, Police Fail Again to Capture Gang of professional Convicts!, and another read, Bank Robbed by Notorious Demon Clan Gang! He folded it up and threw the paper into the trash can.   
  
He stood up and looked out the window.   
  
It had been raining for days, now. The police force, in spite of all their man power, had failed to capture the Demon Clan Gang. So many bounty-hunters and vigilantes were now coming in to try to deal with, the threat themselves. They were going about it all wrong, they were looking in places most typical criminals would hang out. But demons were far different, the lived in sewers, and old abandoned buildings, or deep in caves and forests. But, then again....Perhaps it wasn't so surprising, demons could far out-wit the human Police. And even if they did find the Demons, they couldn't do anything about it, the demons were far to powerful.   
  
But, it had been slow. He had not had clients, in a long while. Without payment, he could not get money of course, to fund his investigations. In fact, he barley had enough money to put food on the table, it made it even harder that, there were two people, not just one, in the apartment he had to feed and clothe.  
  
He could focus his attention only on making enough, so they would not have to be out on the streets. He had little time to focus on catching, a group of renegades, though they were demons, they would have to wait.   
  
He sighed and slowly, reached for his jacket and put it on with his hat. He grabbed his wallet, and his gun, which he tucked under his belt, in the holster. It was a Colt 45. an American make. It was older but, it was heavy and trustworthy. He still had his spirit gun of course, but he wanted a little something else. It had been so long since he had to use his spirit gun, he was afraid it might have lost, it's power. Plus, it would look strange to people if a, detective did not carry a gun. And, it's weight and bulk made him feel more secure, with it strapped to his hip. It also packed quite a punch. He opened the door to his office, and walked out he made his way to the door to go down the stairs and out the door, but, a voice called out to him.  
  
"Yusuke? Where are you going?"  
  
Yusuke spun around surprised, he looked and when he saw who it was, he calmed down.  
  
"What are you doing here, Botan? I thought you were out, I didn't see you here earlier."  
  
"I was going down to the lower level, to get some coffee from the Apartment's Office lobby, it's free after all. Do you want to come with me?" Botan said happily.  
  
Yusuke shook his head, " No. I was just going out to the store, I planned to pick up some groceries, and maybe get a movie."  
  
"Oh. All right then, I'll look after the place while your gone. Hurry back, It's far to quite here without you, I mean were the only ones on this floor."Botan said, then she turned around and went back into their apartment.  
  
Botan and Yusuke, rented the same apartment as roommates. Their small apartment served as their house, and detective's office. Botan was Yusuke's detective's assistant and secretary. They went out on investigation together, and since they were both in the buisness, the cash earned by solving cases was both of theirs.   
  
Yusuke got into his car, and drove off. The rain hit his car heavily Yusuke turned his wipers on to half speed. He got to the market and ran in, he picked up some, bread, ham, soda, popcorn, pizza, mustard, apple juice, crackers, candy, oranges, and butter. Then he ran over to the video store, he rented Jurrasic Park, then he paid and left. When he came out then sky was completely dark, yet Yusuke could see the rain pouring down in the light of the street-lights. Lightning flashed occasionally illuminating the sky. Yusuke got in his car and turned on the radio, as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, of the super-market.   
  
He drove down the road, with his wipers going at full speed, the rain was pouring tremendously, and on the Radio the weatherman announced it would rain again throughout the week. "Perfect", Yusuke thought sarcastically as he sipped his coffee, "Just what I need!" He pulled in to the driveway of his apartment complex, he parked the car and got out. Covering his head with a news paper, he dashed towards the door, it wasn't to far to the door from his car, but still when he got inside, his hand polished shoes were squiring water. He opened the door to his apartment and found Botan waiting for him on the couch, watching TV.  
  
She smiled at his appearance as she said, "I've been waiting, did you bring dinner?"  
  
Yusuke pulled of his soaking shoes, and went into the bathroom to change into dry clothes. When he came back out he said "I got us a movie and some popcorn, actually."  
  
So, Yusuke and Botan settled down and watched the movie. The were enjoying themselves when suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Yusuke glanced at the clock, It was 10:45 P.M.   
  
"Who could it be at this hour?" Yusuke said as he got to his feet to go answer the door.   
  
Before Yusuke had even pulled the door all the way open, a young man forced the door the rest of the way open. He jumped inside, not even bothering to wipe his mud-caked shoes on the mat, and getting them on their floor, Botan noticed with a slight annoyance. The young man quickly moved aside as a second person entered. He was a tall, muscular looking man, though he appeared quite formal. He wore a neatly pressed suit and expensive shoes. The younger man papered some what muscular himself, though he wore only a light green rain slicker over his gray T-shirt and blue sweat pants. There was a golden name plate clipped on to the tall man's expensive suit. It read: James M. Regis.   
  
The tall man took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Yusuke Urameshi, I presume!"  
  
"That'd be me." Yusuke said.  
  
" I" The tall man continued "Have a case I'd like you to take up."  
  
"What sort of case?"  
  
"A special case, involving the demon gang."  
  
"I really don't have the time or money, you see..."  
  
"No matter, I will provide you with anything you may require to solve the case"  
  
"What's the objective?"  
  
"To eradicate the Demon Clan gang"  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time, but I've had problems. I don't have the funds, and I have no antiquate support. With just the two of us in the business, Botan, my partner and I have had problems."  
  
"I've already arraged support for you, this", he sadi indicating the young man, is Magoichi Kato"   
  
"Hmm...That name sounds framiliar.... Wait...That famous bounty hunter?!"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"How much will I get paid?"  
  
"Well, about.....five million dollars."  
  
FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!?" Yusuke yelled, he could hardly believe it.  
  
"Yes, that's right"  
  
For five million dollars Yusuke and Botan could afford a really nice place.  
  
He thought for a moment, "Well, who exactly are the targets. Really, I'm a detective. I don't generally take things like extermination, but then again getting red of these guys is like a public service."   
  
"Here,", James said pulling out a stack of papers from his briefcase, "is a list of the leaders and primary targets."  
  
He pulled out from the stack pictures of the demon leaders, along with their wanted files.  
  
For indeed:" Though, the five million dollars,weighed on his mind  
  
Taking on these powerful demons was a case that was one of a kind."  
  
Who were the powerful Demon leaders?  
  
Read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters associated with it. The only things I own, are characters not in Yu Yu Hakusho and the plot.  
  
In the seedy crimefilled areas of Tokyo, Yusuke Urameshi and Botan take on a gang of demons as detective and partner, but who is the leader of the demons and how will Yusuke deal based on The Untouchables rating may go up in later chapters for action, and violence.  
  
Notes: this is based on The Untouchables, here is a summary:  
  
Chicago, 1930, time of the prohibition. And it is the great time for the organized crime, the so called Mafia. One of the big bosses is Al Capone. He is the best know but at least, he was only one in a dirty game of sex, crime and corruption. People are willing to pay any price to drink alcohol, and sometimes it is their life they have to pay with. Special agent Eliot Ness and his team are trying to defeat the alcohol Mafia, but in this job, you don't have any friends.  
  
Plot Summary (Spoilers Possible):  
  
The movie opens in 1930. Eliot Ness (Kevin Costner) has just been assigned the Capone case and has arrived at his office in the Chicago Police Department full of righteous indignation and grand aspirations. Ness is a straight-shooter who believes that the law, whether good or bad, is paramount. He may not agree with prohibition, but, as long as that's the way the law is written, he will defend it, and that means getting Capone (Robert De Niro) off the streets. One of Ness' early liquor raids is a failure, and it turns him into a front-page laughingstock. However, instead of causing him to turn tail, it stiffens his resolve. Ness' team of four comes together quickly. He is joined by a hardened Chicago cop, Jimmy Malone (Sean Connery), a man with a one line lesson for every occasion. Jimmy helps Ness recruit George Stone (Andy Garcia), a sharpshooter from the police academy. Then there's Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith), a Treasury Department accountant investigating Capone's lack of income tax returns who finds himself turning in his pen for a gun. Together, these four become known as "The Untouchables," and, in short order, they are inhibiting Capone's operation. That when the boss strikes back   
  
viciously and violently.  
  
A/N I selected Yusuke and Botan for the part because they were perfect. In the old detecive-noirre films the hot-shot detective or cop, generally had a pretty young assistant of some sort. Yusuke was already a detective in the show and Botan already his assistant.  
  
The demon leaders seemed well suited to their posistion as well, bad guys who still seemed cool. So, I hope you enjoy this. review please, thanks.   
  
R/R please I'll upload the next chapter really soon if you review. 


	2. The mighty five

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters associated with it. The only things I own, are characters not (besides Jimmy) in Yu Yu Hakusho and the plot, nor do I own 99 Red Balloons. I also do not own James "Jimmy" Steven Patterson. He is from Medal of Honor. By the way, I now accept anonymous reviews.

In the seedy crimefilled areas of Tokyo, Yusuke Urameshi and Botan take on a gang of demons as detective and partner, but who is the leader of the demons and how will Yusuke deal based on The Untouchables rating may go up in later chapters for action, and violence.

Notes: this is based on The Untouchables, here is a summary:

Chicago, 1930, time of the prohibition. And it is the great time for the organized crime, the so called Mafia. One of the big bosses is Al Capone. He is the best know but at least, he was only one in a dirty game of sex, crime and corruption. People are willing to pay any price to drink alcohol, and sometimes it is their life they have to pay with. Special agent Eliot Ness and his team are trying to defeat the alcohol Mafia, but in this job, you don't have any friends.

Plot Summary (Spoilers Possible):

The movie opens in 1930. Eliot Ness (Kevin Costner) has just been assigned the Capone case and has arrived at his office in the Chicago Police Department full of righteous indignation and grand aspirations. Ness is a straight-shooter who believes that the law, whether good or bad, is paramount. He may not agree with prohibition, but, as long as that's the way the law is written, he will defend it, and that means getting Capone (Robert De Niro) off the streets. One of Ness' early liquor raids is a failure, and it turns him into a front-page laughingstock. However, instead of causing him to turn tail, it stiffens his resolve. Ness' team of four comes together quickly. He is joined by a hardened Chicago cop, Jimmy Malone (Sean Connery), a man with a one line lesson for every occasion. Jimmy helps Ness recruit George Stone (Andy Garcia), a sharpshooter from the police academy. Then there's Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith), a Treasury Department accountant investigating Capone's lack of income tax returns who finds himself turning in his pen for a gun. Together, these four become known as "The Untouchables," and, in short order, they are inhibiting Capone's operation. That when the boss strikes back

viciously and violently.

A/N I selected Yusuke and Botan for the part because they were perfect. In the old detecive-noirre films the hot-shot detective or cop, generally had a pretty young assistant of some sort. Yusuke was already a detective in the show and Botan already his assistant.

The demon leaders seemed well suited to their posistion as well, bad guys who still seemed cool. So, I hope you enjoy this. review please, thanks. Oh, and though Kurama and Hiei make a appearance as bad guy in this chapter, like in the manga and anime, they really are'nt all that evil. But, let me know what you think. Review and tell me what you think, should they join the rest of the crew? Or should they remain bad guys? And, Kuwabara will also be part of the detective team. Well, thanks.

"You and I in a little toy shop

Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.

Set them free at the break of dawn

'Til one by one, they were gone.

Back at base, bugs in the software

Flash the message, Something's out there.

Floating in the summer sky.

99 red balloons go by.

99 red balloons.

floating in the summer sky.

Panic bells, it's red alert.

There's something here from somewhere else.

The war machine springs to life.

Opens up one eager eye.

Focusing it on the sky.

Where 99 red balloons go by.

99 Decision Street.

99 ministers meet.

To worry, worry, super-scurry.

Call the troops out in a hurry.

This is what we've waited for.

This is it boys, this is war.

The president is on the line

As 99 red balloons go by.

99 Knights of the air

Ride super-high-tech jet fighters

Everyone's a superhero.

Everyone's a Captain Kirk.

With orders to identify.

To clarify and classify.

Scramble in the summer sky.

As 99 red balloons go by.

99 dreams I have had.

In every one a red balloon.

It's all over and I'm standing pretty.

In this dust that was a city.

If I could find a souvenir.

Just to prove the world was here.

And here is a red balloon

I think of you and let it go."

-99 Red Balloons (English version of the German 99 Luftballons) by Nena

Chapter 2:

"Here,", James said pulling out a stack of papers from his briefcase, "is a list of the leaders and primary targets."

He pulled out from the stack pictures of the demon leaders, along with their wanted files.

He handed them to Yusuke who, spread the files out on the table. Among records of the charges on the criminals and other files were many pictures, some of people and others of places. One read: a leader of the Demon Clan Gang, shrewd, quick and ruthless, he stops at nothing to achive his goals. Wanted for 37 prior convictions, including bank robbery, murder, assult, violating prohibition, owning illegal weapons, and illegal gambling. The name underneath read: HIEI

Another said: another leader of the Demon Clan Gang, a master of disguise has many assumed identities and forms. Stealthy and sharp he is very hard to find, and deal with. Wanted for 32 previous convictions, including: robbery, murder, assult, theft, owning illegal weapons, violating prohibition, and invading government security files and offices. The name beneath said: Kurama

Yet, another said: Tactical strategist and inventor of Demon Clan Gang, provides the gang with all their weapons and technology, uses his mastering of wartime strategy, to help the gang evade detection, and defeat bounty-hunters and law enforcement officials. Wanted for 35 previous convictions including, robbery, murder, assult, harrasment, owning illegal weapons, violating prohibition, and defacing of government and public property. The name was : Suzaku

One more said: Hit-man and security agent of Demon Clan gang, uses his immense power, and sheer size to force people into submission, considered very strong and dangerouss. Wanted for 39 prior convictions, including: Assasination, robbery, assult, damaging government and public property, use of illegal drugs and alcohol, owning illegal weapons and illegal gambling. The name said:Toguro (Younger)

Yusuke finished scanning them over, then handed them back to James.

"Any more info?" inquired Yusuke.

"Not really," replied James , "except that their hideout is expected to be, a abandoned building out on the far outskirts of town. Oh, and it's rumored that there's a big boss behind all this, that these are just officers of a more powerful figure, that oversees all the operations, even these four, but ov them having a leader themselves, is still unconfirmed."

Yusuke sighed, and walked over to the window. He looked out, it was still pouring rain. His head was racing with thoughts, on one hand if he accepted the case, he could make lots of money, on the other hand though, this case was extremely dangerous, not to mention it was not his area of expertise. He was a detective, not a mercenary . But, then again, this would be riding the entire country of a menace, and it would help to kick start his detective agency, it would bring his name into national prominence. He then turned to look at James. He said "I'll take the case."

The rain was sub-siding finally, Yusuke and Botan climbed into a sleek limousine, as James and Magoichi followed them in. The driver took them down dark streets, past houses, and under overpasses, until they arrived at a small office building. They piled out an went inside building. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable, for it's small bleak outside. They looked around the room, it was filled with papers and file cabins, pictures, office supplies, and computers. James then said, "I welcome you to my base of operations!"

Then Yusuke and Botan jumped as a door burst open behind them, and a young man came out. He looked to Yusuke, and Botan aa about their age (Yusuke 22, and Botan 21). He appeared to be in his early twenties as well. He wore a military style hat, and fatigues, though he had a single gold bar attached to the shoulder of his uniform. He was also wearing a annoyed expression on his face. The gold name plat read: Lt. James Patterson.

"Oh, Yes!" said James Regis, "This is Lieutenant James Steven Patterson of the U. S. army , since there's two James around here we call him "Jimmy" to stop confusion. Jimmy this is Yusuke,and Botan, Botan and Yusuke this is Jimmy."

The look on Jimmy's face vanished, and was replaced by a smile. He said "Hey! Nice to meet ya."

Then his face became serious once again, he said to James "There's some tall guy with orange hair, standing out there, pounding on the door, and demanding I let him in. He knocked on the door at first, he asked to see you. But, you did not say to me that you were expecting anyone, or did he have a reservation. So, I turned him away. But, he's bound and determined to get inside, he's probably trying to ram the door down."

"What!" James Regis said, "now what exactly did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to see you about the Demon Clan Gang, he wants to help you bust them, I told him to wait while I went to talk to you, but he insisted on pounding on the door."

"Say that's interesting, alright, I'll tell you what, let him in, but keep a close eye on him."

"Right."

He left to go get the man, then he returned, accompanied by a taller guy with orange hair. The tall man stopped short as soon as he caught sight of Yusuke.

"Urameshi?"the man said.

"K...Kuwabara..is that really you?" Yusuke said as he stard at the tall man.

"Yeah..It's me.....It's been a while hasn't it. I see Botan's looking good as well."

James stared then said "Excuse, me do you know each other?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while." Yusuke said.

"Well, if your Yusuke's friend, that's good enough for me. Would you like to work with him?" James said to Kuwabara.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Great! Jimmy! You know they'll need a good experienced fighter! You a Lieutenant. One of the youngest one's ever! You excelled so much, you graduated from military school far earlier, than anyone else. They could really use you. I think you should go with them."

"Very well then, I'll go." Jimmy said, "It's been getting a little boring around here anyway, I'd look forward to a little action."

"And, Magoichi will be joining you guys as well, won't you?" James asked Magoichi.

"Yeah! I know a really good place where we can get some weapons and armor, and I can use my various talents to help them break in, pick-lock, and so on." Magoichi said.

"Very well then," James Regis said, "I form the five of you, Yusuke, Botan, Magoichi, Jimmy, and Kuwabara. Into a team to take down those evil villans! Good Luck!"

Later after the team of five was a equipped and ready to go. They drove far down out past the main city, and into the far outskirts of town. As they drove to the abandoned warehouse, they each had they're own thoughts. "I barley now these people!" "How can I trust them ,when I don't even now them!" "If they don't help me, I'm not doing anything to help them!" "These people they're so strange?" But, then their thought were interrupted by a loud explosion. Their car pitched forward and stopped in a ditch. They all piled out, and realized that they were being shot at. The lights in the warehouse had come on and they were being attacked.

For indeed: Trust and organization is what they lack

Would they survive this deadly attack?

Read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters associated with it. The only things I own, are characters not (besides Jimmy) in Yu Yu Hakusho and the plot, nor do I own 99 Red Balloons. I also do not own James "Jimmy" Steven Patterson. He is from Medal of Honor. By the way, I now accept anonymous reviews.

In the seedy crimefilled areas of Tokyo, Yusuke Urameshi and Botan take on a gang of demons as detective and partner, but who is the leader of the demons and how will Yusuke deal based on The Untouchables rating may go up in later chapters for action, and violence.

Notes: this is based on The Untouchables, here is a summary:

Chicago, 1930, time of the prohibition. And it is the great time for the organized crime, the so called Mafia. One of the big bosses is Al Capone. He is the best know but at least, he was only one in a dirty game of sex, crime and corruption. People are willing to pay any price to drink alcohol, and sometimes it is their life they have to pay with. Special agent Eliot Ness and his team are trying to defeat the alcohol Mafia, but in this job, you don't have any friends.

Plot Summary (Spoilers Possible):

The movie opens in 1930. Eliot Ness (Kevin Costner) has just been assigned the Capone case and has arrived at his office in the Chicago Police Department full of righteous indignation and grand aspirations. Ness is a straight-shooter who believes that the law, whether good or bad, is paramount. He may not agree with prohibition, but, as long as that's the way the law is written, he will defend it, and that means getting Capone (Robert De Niro) off the streets. One of Ness' early liquor raids is a failure, and it turns him into a front-page laughingstock. However, instead of causing him to turn tail, it stiffens his resolve. Ness' team of four comes together quickly. He is joined by a hardened Chicago cop, Jimmy Malone (Sean Connery), a man with a one line lesson for every occasion. Jimmy helps Ness recruit George Stone (Andy Garcia), a sharpshooter from the police academy. Then there's Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith), a Treasury Department accountant investigating Capone's lack of income tax returns who finds himself turning in his pen for a gun. Together, these four become known as "The Untouchables," and, in short order, they are inhibiting Capone's operation. That when the boss strikes back

viciously and violently.

A/N I selected Yusuke and Botan for the part because they were perfect. In the old detecive-noirre films the hot-shot detective or cop, generally had a pretty young assistant of some sort. Yusuke was already a detective in the show and Botan already his assistant.

The demon leaders seemed well suited to their posistion as well, bad guys who still seemed cool. So, I hope you enjoy this. review please, thanks. Oh, and though Kurama and Hiei make a appearance as bad guy in this chapter, like in the manga and anime, they really are'nt all that evil. But, let me know what you think. Review and tell me what you think, should they join the rest of the crew? Or should they remain bad guys? And, Kuwabara will also be part of the detective team. Well, thanks.


End file.
